DELTORA Quest
by tsukimorilen loves hinokahoko
Summary: After Leif was crowned as king, he proposed to Jasmine and asked her to bear his children. But in this event they didn't know that the dark lord himself had a son and didn't expect that their children will go on a journey by themselves later on. more summary inside
1. prolouge - chapter 1

Table of contents:

After Leif was crowned as king, he proposed to Jasmine and asked her to bear his children. But in this event they didn't know that the dark lord himself had a son and didn't expect that their children will go on a journey by themselves later on…. In the middle of their celebration some of them didn't expect the dark prince himself was inside their party, while impersonating a young noble around 12 years of age so much did they expect him to be a young head more over destroy the party. Will they be ever to defeat him before their children reach the age of six….

Chapter 1: Leif is in love?

(Leif)

It was really pleasant day to take a stroll around the castle and I'm already 19 years old and I still don't have a girlfriend much less a queen I can't expect mom to be my queen for the rest of my life. *sigh* "How the hell am I going to get myself a woman who I will truly love and never let's go of her" I let out another and heavy sigh until I remembered one person who might be the one, now that I think of it whenever I'm near her my heart would beat fast and whenever I see her it almost feels like I can't take my eyes of her. *sigh* "maybe I should go consult doom about this feeling." After finishing my stroll I went back to my office and saw her again. I was dumbstruck, when our eyes met and I could feel my face burning up and my hands were getting sweaty. Then I heard her call my name.

(Jasmine)

When I saw his majesty I greeted him like usual when we were still traveling around finding those gems but I almost forgot that we can't go to we were before. "Leif, I mean your highness welcome back how was your walk?" I asked him, but he didn't respond until doom or should I say father spoke up. "Your majesty your desk work is waiting for you to sign them." I saw him flinched and I giggled. Then he spoke up. "Yes thank you doom, and what brings you here Jasmine?" he said giving me his killer smile and I blushed immediately. In my mind I was yelling 'OH MY GOSH! He is so handsome and so kind. Whoever the lucky girl is she is lucky to have an awesome boyfriend' wait since when did I have a crush on him? I think I should consult his majesty's mother for advice. I answered him like always. "I came here to visit my loving father. Since his majesty wasn't around I decided to keep him company until you came back." I said smiling. "Since his majesty is here I should be going now." I said then bowed down to give him respect and exited through the door.

(Doom)

When Jasmine exited the room I heard his majesty sigh in relief and then he spoke up. "Doom how did you feel when you saw Jasmine's mother when you guys were at my age?" He asked giving me his pleading look and I asked him what's wrong he stuttered his words as if he was nervous about something, he then looked to his surroundings looking for someone who might be listening and decided things were clear and then I saw him slump back to his chair holding his head, he then said "I think something's wrong with me." I raised an eyebrow "Why did you say that?" I asked in a fatherly tone. "Well whenever I am near her my heart would beat fast like it would explode. And whenever I see her I feel like I can't take my eyes of her. Plus whenever I look at her directly in the eyes I can feel my face heat up and my hands gets sweaty just like what happened now and when she talks to me I couldn't talk to her without me stuttering my words when we're alone! I just can't get it at all." He said while holding his head down. "Leif I think you're in love with Jasmine." I said bluntly and then I saw him burry his face on the pile of papers with his red ears sticking out. I let out a soft chuckle and ruffled his hair. "I'll help you with her, okay so try your best then." I said encouraging him. He smiled and nodded at me then there was a knock on the door and I saw that it was only a soldier calling for my attention. Then I turned and told his majesty that the queen was calling for him and Leif gave him permission to leave.

(Jasmine)

I went to see the queen before speaking to her I bowed down to give her respect for she is the king's mother. "Rise up Jasmine" she said and I rose up and she gestured to come up closer and sat next to her. "Is something the matter Jasmine?" she asked. "My queen, I'm having this weird feeling whenever I'm around his highness Leif. Whenever I'm sad he was always there to comfort me and he would always hug me when I'm scared but what doesn't make sense is that I always felt safe and secured in his arm but if it was other people who tried to hug me it felt different I felt uncomfortable around them but it's the opposite when I'm with his highness. I don't know what to do." I said as a tear started falling from my eyes. Then the queen comforted me like how any mother would do for their child. "Jasmine, my dear child you are completely in love with Leif. That's why you feel so different for him, my dear." The queen said. She then asked "Jasmine, does your heart beats fast when you see him?" I nodded in answer. "That proves it then." The queen said. I suddenly felt the weight off my shoulders. I stood up and bowed again. "Thank you my queen, I feel a lot better now! Oh and please don't tell Leif about this." I said the queen smiled and said "Good luck in making him fall for you" she winked at me. "Your highness, that was uncalled for!" I whined but the queen just laughed at it. I bowed down again and went back home.

That's all for the first chapter I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please vote or comment on the Idea.

D - Diamond

E - Emerald

L – Lapiz Lazuli

T - Topaz

O - Opal

R - Ruby

A - Amethyst


	2. Chapter 2

Recap:

Then the queen comforted me like how any mother would do for their child. "Jasmine, my dear child you are completely in love with Leif. That's why you feel so different for him, my dear." The queen said. She then asked "Jasmine does your heart beats fast when you see him?" I nodded in answer. "That proves it then." The queen said. I suddenly felt the weight off my shoulders. I stood up and bowed again. "Thank you my queen, I feel a lot better now! Oh and please don't tell Leif about this." I said the queen smiled and said "Good luck in making him fall for you" she winked at me. "Your highness, that was uncalled for!" I whined but the queen just laughed at it. I bowed down again and went back home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Story XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Doom)

I was walking my way to see the queen, and then I suddenly saw my only daughter Jasmine running with a big smile across her face. I smiled at smiling figure of my daughter as her father I can't help but be proud of my daughter whom the king fell in love with. I then again walk up the queen's room and knocked on the door. Then the queen said "Come in." I bowed down and she gestured for me to rise up. "How is Leif's condition?" the queen asked. "I think he's in love with my daughter, your majesty." I replied. I then saw the queen smile and said "It's about time that they both realized their feelings for each other." I tilted my head in confusion. "What do mean? Your majesty" I asked. A sigh came out from her mouth and shook her head. "They are both in love with each other Doom" she said and it shocked me that they both like each and yet they kept hesitating in confessing their love for each other. "My queen let us work together to help those two get together now that they realize their love for each other." I suggested. The queen nodded in agreement. I turned around and bowed down again before leaving the room.

(Leif)

*sigh* "what's taking him so long?" I asked myself. When I couldn't take it any longer I walked out of my office and saw Jasmine singing a song it was very beautiful song. I took the courage and walked up to her. "That was a very nice song, Jasmine" I said and smiled at her. "Thank you your majesty." She said. "Call me by name when we are talking in private." I said. "But- Fine, have it your way Leif." She said in total defeat. Because she knew that I wouldn't want to start an argument. Then I thought about asking her out. 'Well here goes nothing' I said inside my mind. "Jasmine, umm….. err…. How do I say this? ... Do you have some time after this?" I asked her. She said "I guess, but why did you ask?" "Well want to go and eat dinner outside?" I replied. Her eyes widened then she said "yes, of course I have time silly." "Great let's meet up at outside the palace at 7 pm." I said. "Alright 7 pm it is." She said." Oh before I almost forget what was that song called?"I asked. "It's called crazy in love with you." She said. After the conversation she immediately walked away and I went back to my office.

(Jasmine)

After my conversation with Leif I ran back home and lay down on my bed for a minute. After that I went through my closet and chose my outfit when we were still traveling with Barda. I looked at the time and noticed that it was already 5 pm. 'I still have 2 more hours' I thought to myself. So I decided to take a long bath for once since I still have plenty of time left. After having a long bath I got dressed and brushed my long hair and decided to let hang down. I looked over the clock and it says it's already 6:50 pm. My eyes widened at the time. "Dammit! I'm going to be late!" I said cursing under my breath. When I got there Leif was already there standing, then she notice that they both decide to wear the clothes that they wore when they were still travelling in search for the gems. "Sorry I'm late! Did you wait long?" I asked "Nope, I just got here. I was a minute early I didn't want you to wait for Me." he replied. "Now that were both here let's go." He said and grabbed my arm and ran towards the best restaurant in the DELTORA city. The waiter gave us a table for couples. When we arrived at the table Leif pulled the chair for me and pushed it towards the table, and then he went to his own seat right across me.

(Leif)

As I sat across Jasmine there was silence between as I kept mustering my courage in asking her to be my girlfriend, 'what if she rejects me what will happen to me?' I was in a deep thought until Jasmine broke the silence. "Leif are you okay?" she asked me. "I'm fine Jasmine." I replied and she just smiled at me. Then the waiter came with the menu and gave it to us. I looked at the dishes and decided on the grilled steak while Jasmine ordered the same thing as I did. When the waiter got the order he bowed down and gave us water and then he left. "Jasmine umm…" 'Here goes nothing.' I told myself in my mind. "Jasmine w-wi-will you….." I held up the rose. "Fine I'll accept the flowers." She said. "NO! Will you be my girlfriend?!" I said and I looked up for the rejection. "Yes! Of course Leif!" she said. "I get it- what! You mean…." I said and then she giggled and took the flowers from my hand and kissed me on the cheeks. She looked at me and I gave her a confused look. "I love you Leif." She said and then before I knew it I kissed her on the lips in which surprise us both. When we parted we blushed and laugh at each other then the waiter came with our orders. We ate and laugh at our mistakes when we were still traveling. Once we were finished I left the right amount of money on the table and then we went home after dinner. I walked Jasmine home and when I was about to leave Jasmine hugged me from behind and said "Thanks for the dinner tonight Leif. I love you" "It's no problem Jaz. I love you too. You are mine and mine alone." I said then I turned around and hugged her before she let go of me. After that she went back inside her house.

(Jasmine)

When I got inside the house I saw my father right in front of me. "I'm home Dad." I said and then he said "Welcome home Jasmine, where have you been?" "I went on dinner date with his highness." I said "Then what happened?" he asked "He asked me to be his girlfriend." I told him. Then I saw him smile. "Alright let's get you to bed now." He said. "Yes, dad." I said.

Hey guys did guys love it? Don't forget to comment or vote.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jasmine's P.O.V

When Leif asked me to be his girlfriend I couldn't help but giggle at his confession.

Time skip 3 years later

It has been 3 years now since our first date and now I'm worried about Leif having an affair, but now that I realized something was indeed odd because I haven't seen Leif around that much maybe he's a little bit busy after all he's the king and i'm his girlfriend. I wish I was his bride or should I say wife, for we spent most of our times as friends but who will he ask now that he's of the right age to marry someone. *sigh*

Leif's P.O.V

*sigh* being a king was really a pain in the neck. Then I remembered something. "Doom!" I yelled. he then came running. " yes your majesty?" he asked. "I want to ask your daughter's hand in marriage." I said. "I give you my permission." he said. "thanks, well better get going then. oh will please do the rest of my paper work oh dear soon to be father-in-law." i said and walked through the door leaving doom with my paper work.

Doom's P.O.V

I was glad that he asked me first in asking my only daughter to marry him. if he was any guy in the corner that would only want her fame then I won't let him marry my daughter. but Leif is different from those guys. he is a good and loyal friend, ruler, and boyfriend to my only daughter. when I saw the paper works my eyes nearly bulge out of my eye socket form the mountain of work w/c usually take 10 years but he almost finished in 3 years and 2 months. 'well that guy sure works hard' I thought. 'Might as well give him a break he truly deserve.'

Jasmine's P.O.V

I wonder what Leif is doing right now? "I wish you were here Leif." I said out loud. "well i'm here already, so don't feel so lonely." I heard a very familiar voice said. "now I must be going crazy. cause i'm hearing Lief's voice." I said. "jasmine turn around." lief's voice said. I turned around and saw him standing in front of me smiling. "Great I must be seeing things now" I said. then he pinched me and saw it was the real him. I stood there shocked.

Leif's P.O.V

I was looking around the castle for jasmine but I can't seem to find her. then I herd her voice and followed it when I heard her say that she wish I was here, then I told her I was here so don't feel lonely. Then I asked her to turn around. she turned an thought she must be going crazy. "Jasmine you are not going crazy okay." I said. she then turned around and saw me. "Great I must be seeing things now" she said. " Well you aren't so stop day dreaming about me okay?" I said. She snapped out of her trance. "Jasmine, i've known you for a long time now. we've been dating for almost 4 years now. so I was wondering if you could make me the happiest man alive in this kingdom?" I said then she gasps when she saw kneel down and pop the question to her. "Jasmine i won't make it long any more. Will you marry me?" I asked. then she suddenly jumped on me and said yes.

Jasmine's P.O.V

When Lief popped the question to me I was really happy. so happy that I jumped on to him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Recap:

Leif's P.O.V

I was looking around the castle for jasmine but I can't seem to find her. then I herd her voice and followed it when I heard her say that she wish I was here, then I told her I was here so don't feel lonely. Then I asked her to turn around. she turned an thought she must be going crazy. "Jasmine you are not going crazy okay." I said. she then turned around and saw me. "Great I must be seeing things now" she said. " Well you aren't so stop day dreaming about me okay?" I said. She snapped out of her trance. "Jasmine, i've known you for a long time now. we've been dating for almost 4 years now. so I was wondering if you could make me the happiest man alive in this kingdom?" I said then she gasps when she saw kneel down and pop the question to her. "Jasmine i won't make it long any more. Will you marry me?" I asked. then she suddenly jumped on me and said yes.

Jasmine's P.O.V

When Leif popped the question to me I was really happy. so happy that I jumped on to him.

Story###########################

Jasmine's P.O.V

After proposing to me Leif immediately called in for a celebration. Everybody was happy to know that their king finally chose a wife and a queen to replace his loving mother. "Leif it's been a while since we had a celebration. why all of a sudden?(・・?)" I asked. "well I called for a celebration because it's time for the people to meet their soon to queen, so better make sure that you are prepared-" he suddenly carried me bridal style "kyaa!" I yelped. "-I ordered the maids to bring and dress you in simple yet elegant ball gown and a simple 2 inch heels so you won't trip or wobble as you walk." he said. i was touched by his actions so I quickly hugged him tight and kept saying that I love him.

Leif's P.O.V

when I explained to jasmine about her heels she quickly hugged me saying that she loves me. then when we reached the stairs the guards saw us and relayed the information to the announcer. "May now have your attention! The king and soon to be queen has now arrived!" he said. everybody clapped the moment the announcer has announced our arrival. When we came into view everybody bowed down. Then when we were at the bottom of the stairs I stopped moving and caused jasmine to stop too. "You may now rise!" I said loudly and everybody rose and waited for my speech. "Thank you all for coming! I know that you all must be excited, so without further ado let the feasts begin!" I said. Everybody clapped and went to congratulate us one by one. Then while the guests were eating I left jasmine alone to socialize with the nobles. Then the royal ball just started. I went to find jasmine.

Jasmine's P.O.V

When we reached the stairs the guards saw us and relayed the information to the announcer. "May now have your attention! The king and soon to be queen has now arrived!" he said. Everybody clapped the moment the announcer has announced our arrival. When we came into view everybody bowed down. Then when we were at the bottom of the stairs Leif stopped moving and caused me to stop too. "You may now rise!" Leif said loudly and everybody rose and waited for his speech. "Thank you all for coming! I know that you all must be excited, so without further ado let the feasts begin!" he said. Everybody clapped and went to congratulate us one by one. Then while the guests were eating Leif left me alone to socialize with the nobles. Then the royal ball just started. I went outside the balcony for some fresh air. Then suddenly someone covered my eyes. "Guess who?" the voice said. "*sigh* Leif, stop this at once." I said. "Che, how did you know that it was me?" he asked. I giggled "It's because I always used to do that to you." I said. "So, my dear soon to be queen will you honour me w/ one dance?" he asked while kneeling down and looking right at me. "Of my soon to be husband." I giggled and smiled at him. Then he took me to the dance floor.

Leif's P.O.V

When I took her to the dance floor, everything seemed to be perfect. We glided through the floor gracefully as the music flowed around us. "Jasmine, when we get married there may be times that I will be away from the palace will you still love me?" I asked her. "Of course, I will always be waiting for you to come home and by then I will always welcome you." She answered. "I will always love you Leif, even if the world may turn into enemies I will still love you until my last breath takes place." She said. "Then I might be excited to go and finish the job early to see my loving wife waiting for my safe return." I said. "I love you jasmine and I can't wait for the marriage to come and take its place for us to be bound forever until we die." I continued. "That's so sweet Leif." She commented. As the music ended we went to the balcony to get some fresh air. "Leif, I'm tired of the party. Let's go to bed and get some rest, you still have work tomorrow." She said. "Yeah, I like the sound of that idea." I said. Then I lead her to the guest room, though Doom arranged for us to sleep in the same room. "Jasmine, your father has arranged for us to sleep in the same room and on the same bed. Is that alright w/ you?" I asked. "That's alright we should get used to it soon, because in the future we will be sleeping in the same bed." She said. "Alright, then let's go to my room." I said. Then led the way and opened the door to find that my room was in quite a mess due to the paper works.

Jasmine's P.O.V

Jeez, that stupid father of mine! Did he really have to arrange for us to be in the same room? Once we reached his room, it was too neat for a boy's room. "Sorry if it's quite a mess." Leif said. "No, it's not a mess at all. In fact it's too neat for a boy's room though." I said. "That's a relief." He said. "You can go take a shower if you want I'll just finish signing this paper work that doom didn't finish. The bathroom is on your left. You can leave your clothes on the laundry basket and then your clothes are on the shelf." He said. "Alright, thank you Leif!" I said and hugged him then kissed him on the cheeks. Then I went to the bathroom.

Leif's P.O.V

While I was explain jasmine on where to find the bathroom and to where her clothes are, then she thanked me then kissed me on the cheeks and the she finally went inside the bathroom. "She really can drive me crazy." I said as I pulled my head back and leaned on the chair. "Leif, you better start working on those paper works so the moment I finish, you can go in next and then we can go to bed." She yelled through the door of the bathroom. "Fine" I sighed and started to work on the paper works. After a few minutes later I finally finished them all. "So you're done already." a voice behind me said. I turned around and saw Jasmine in her pajama. "Yes I've finished them all so my schedule next week would be clear. Plus it's just a little pay back for your father to do something like this in the first place." I said. Then she just laughed and laid down on the bed. So I went to the bathroom to freshen up and then went to bed to see her fast asleep. So I kissed her forehead and said good night.

Jasmine's P.O.V

When morning came I heard a giggle coming from the door only to see a maid looking at Lief's sleeping figure. "Your highness it's morning already please prepare yourself by then, oh and please be sure to wake up his majesty since he's drooling all over the pillow." She said. "Wait what's your name?" I asked her. "Oh my name Leila your highness. I'm sorry for giggling this morning it's been awhile since his majesty over slept again for the second time and Doom-sama is at the throne room dealing with the people's complaints and the guards bullying the young guards in training." She said. "Oh by the way you two should have kids soon." She added then winked at me before leaving the room. I'm sure my face was as red as a tomato.


End file.
